


Ratchet's dare

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [151]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet gets a dare, will he accept?





	1. New dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets a dare, one he may enjoy!


	2. Settled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet makes clear what is expected! Optimus isn't so sure he wants to participate...


	3. Sparkling 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the class begins...Where Sparklings come from....So far, not too bad....


	4. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part has the team silenced....Ratchet is now humored!


	5. Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Ratchet is really humored at team Prime....Team Prime is in a bit of shock...


	6. Lightweights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a brave bunch of Autobots!.....The old medic will be laughing at them for a long time!


End file.
